Modules with the features described in the introduction are constructed to communicate, for example, with the central unit wirelessly, for example, by means of radio signals. By means of this wireless communications, information is exchanged between the module and the central unit. Here, the module transmits, for example, a unique identification code to the central unit in order to identify itself relative to this code. The central unit, in turn, transmits data to the module, wherein this data provides target values for the actuator to the module. The module converts the data into an electrical signal, which is fed as a target value, setting value, or drive signal to the actuator. The actuator converts the electrical signal into a physical effect. This can be a rotation of a servomotor or an action on an electromechanical switch element. Together with the actuator, such a module fulfills the task of either turning on or off or also controlling or regulating, by means of the actuator, a control, regulating, or lighting device or other technical devices. The actuator used in the module or interacting with the module depends on the technical device on which the actuator acts or with which the actuator is coupled. If the actuator is merely an electromechanical switch, then this is suitable, for example, for turning on and off lighting devices or other electrical loads. If the actuator is an electric motor, then this is suitable for regulating devices, for example, for actuating heating valves or other building-related devices. By means of the central unit, communications with a plurality of such modules is possible. In this way, a plurality of control or regulating devices, such as radiator valves or electrical loads, can be controlled, regulated, or also merely turned on or off centrally.
Electrical energy supply to the module is needed in order to receive each message for the module from the central unit and to perform an action by means of the actuator. The message is transmitted by means of a radio signal from the central unit to the module. The module must be supplied with electrical energy in order to be able to receive the message because only then is the radio transceiver unit also ready to receive. This means that a consumption of electrical energy is connected with the reception of the message, which also lasts through the time periods during which the central unit transmits no message to the module. This means that electrical energy is consumed at the module also during the transmission pauses in which no signal is transmitted to the module. Higher energy consumption is the result.